Love is more than Riches
by Verana Cyrestia
Summary: Lucy and Gray live happily with 5 children, but thing just go wrong, can it be fixed? "I guess this is goodbye.." Lucy said, "No! Lucy! Your family needs you!" screamed a crying Erza, "Tell him that I love him, who ever he choose i will try to be happy if that makes him happy.." said lucy while closing her eyes with a bloody body. -please read! thanks a lot Minna!- NOT A DEATH FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Minna! I'm a newbie! Please go easy on me! Please review and tell me advice!**

**My story picture is not my drawing but from Milady!**

**I love reading FanFics! and get a lot ideas from you guys! Thanks to all that make awsome FanFic!**

**Sorry if i have similiar ideas to some of you! English is my 2nd language! Sorry for the bad grammar! Hope can improve!**

Normal POV

In the beautiful morning, there are 7 people in the large flower field. Three blonde, four raven haired. Some are playing tag, some are sitting in picnic clothe.

"Kids! Come over to sit and eat first!" Lucy slightly shouts to her children. "Hai! Hai!" 5 voices replied. When all of them already seated, they ate happily in the large picnic clothe.

"Gray, could you pass me the salad please?" Lucy asked sweetly to her husband.

"Here you go! This place makes me remember old times…" he smiled. "Yeah, this place brings old memories" she said with a smile remembering her past.

"Mom, what are you talking about? When dad said old, is it means when you are little?" asked Lucas. (**Lucas Fullbuster 1st born, **12, has a twin. He love his family, being the first born means taking care his little brothers and sisters, have a cool and seem not caring personality.

Have blonde hair, deep blue eyes, muscular body like his father, have a siscom (Sister-complex) to Layla**)**

"Ne, ne mommy! That make me think how do you and dad met?" asked Luna with glint in her eyes. **(Luna Fullbuster 2****nd**** born, **12, Lucas twin and only few minutes younger than him. Cheerful and the same time calm. Love her family very much. Often have a friendly argue with Lucas.

She have a long straight raven hair that goes to her butt, usually tied to a high pony tail with some hair strand framing her face. Big brown eyes and body like her mother, highly overprotective to Layla.**)**

"I will answer Lucas first okay? I was talking about your grandparents, Ur Fullbuster, Henry Fullbuster, Layla Heartfillia and Jude Heartfillia. When I and your dad was 4 years old we loved to play here!" she happily said.

"And for Luna, mommy and daddy already met before we are born. Grandma Layla and Grandma Ur is best friend since elementary school!" chimed Lucy remembering her memories.

"Before born? Well that was long since you guys are 31 years old" Grey said surprised. **(Grey Fullbuster 3****rd**** born, **11, has a twin, but born triplets. Playful and look like playboy but isn't. Often to prank his family with Luna. Seem don't care to other but deep inside family is his number one.

Have raven hair, deep blue eyes and muscular body like his father. Lets said exact replica of him, have a siscom to Layla.**)**

"That's true, that means you guys always together since born, right?" asked Grayson, Grey's twin brother.**(Grayson Fullbuster 4****th**** born, **11, Grey twin and only few minutes younger than him. He is Calm, collected, don't talk as much as his brother, but some times cheerful. His family is VERY important for him.

Like his twin, his look is like the exact replica of his father, have a siscom to Layla.**)**

"Of course! Isn't wonderful Grayson-nii?" Layla said with eyes full of happiness. **(Layla Fullbuster 5****th**** born, **11, the last but not least of the triplets. She is cheerful and calm, and very happy when with her dearest.**)**

The Fullbuster family enjoys their last day of holiday together. They play, chat and had lunch happily. "Let's go home kids! Tomorrow is your first day at Fairy Tail elementary school, ne?" Lucy said while preparing to go home.

* * *

They arrive at their huge mansion, they got out from their limo and the 5 Fullbusters ran towards the huge door.

"We're baackkk!" shout Layla happily to their maids and butlers. Which get a reply of "Welcome back Minna!", "how is your day at the picnic?" or "hello Layla-sama". In the Fullbuster mansion, Lucy and Gray tell the staff that they don't need to use honorifics, but they still use it. All the staff is happy to work for the Fullbusters because they treat them nicely and not scolding them if they do some thing wrong.

They go upstairs to their room and take a bath on their personal huge bathroom, they prepare for dinner.

They eat dinner, brush their teeth and they changed to PJ's and prepare to go to sleep, but Layla want story time.

"Mommy! Can please go to my room tonight? Please…." Layla asked cutely. "Sure honey…" Lucy replied sweetly.

* * *

-At Layla's room-

"Mommy! Please tell me story about you and daddy!" with pleading eyes looking at her mother.

"Sure Sweetie…" Lucy answered kindly.

Lucy tell her youngest daughter about her love life, she tell her that her father is her first love and he is also her first kiss and vice versa. Also about Gray confess when they are 7 years old.

"I'm happy that your love is not forced, because I hear from Gaile that her friend parents are forced!" she said happily then sadly.

"I'm glad my self" she said calmly.

The Heartfillia Company is the 3rd richest Company in the world, while the Fullbuster Company is the 2nd richest family in the world. Lucy and Gray married not because of money, but because of love.

When Lucy's parents are old, they give the Company to Lucy, but when Lucy tried to run the Company she is confused, so to help her she asked Gray to help her.

Now they merged the Company, and the name is still the Fullbuster, but they write the Hearfillias on the world book that Heartfillia is once the 2nd richest family in the world.

With their merge in Company, the now Fullbuster Company is 1st and richest in the world, making the Dreyer Co. go to the 2nd place.

They talk until finally Layla tell Lucy to go to sleep and she wants to chat with her aunt Ultear first. Lucy said her goodbye and go to sleep with her husband.

Layla took her Iphone from the bed side table, she then dialed her aunt.

"Aunt Ultear! How are you?! I'm sorry if I bothered you this late at night but I though you haven't sleep yet!" exclaimed Layla cheerfully.

"Hello Layla! Of course I haven't slept yet! I just finish my work at Crime Sorciere Music Record!" she said cheerfully with happiness in her tone.

Ultear start her own business by owning "Crime Sorciere Music Record", running it with her best friend and co-owner Meredy. Ultear don't want a part from the Fullbuster riches, she only asked a music company, all most all her singer and band is on the highest chart, she hold the title of No.1 in the world.

"Well I want to tell you story about mom and dad! You know! Because we often tease them!" said Layla.

"So! What secrets do you know about them!?" asked Ultear with curious tone.

"Not much! But mommy told me her past with daddy!" said Layla back, she told Ultear everything she and her mom talk about earlier.

Layla and Ultear is a team to prank and tease Lucy and Gray in every way, even now, Ultear still think them as little kids. Layla who is also love to see their parent together join forces with Ultear. So if Ultear come over to the mansion she would tease Lucy and Gray together, because she thinks it's cute.

"Oh yeah! Maybe you don't know but I know some think that your parents don't! Let me tell you a story!" said Ultear happily.

_-Flashback-_

A 5-year old blond girl, Lucy Heartfillia running at the large flower field with her 5-year old best friend, Gray Fullbuster. With both of their parents Jude Heartfillia, Layla Heartfillia, Ur Fullbuster, Henry Fullbuster and Ultear Fullbuster, Gray's big sister. Jude, Layla, Ur, Henry and Ultear sitting under the huge tree having picnic while watching the two 5-year old chasing each other.

"Chotto matte…Gray!... Slow… down… please! Don't .. leave..me..!" Lucy said while panting, "No way! You are so slow Lucy! Come and catch me!" Gray said while running away laughing.

Suddenly Lucy's complaining stopped, which made Gray curious and turn around, only to see Lucy fall on her knees, and some scratch on her knees, watery eyes while staring to the ground.

"Lucy! What happen?! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Gray said while running towards her. Ultear want to run towards them but stopped by the adults. "Why can I help them?" asked Ultear concern in her eyes. "Just wait baby girl" Henry said still looking at Lucy and Gray.

"Lucy.." Gray said softly, Lucy is now had a few tears in hear cheeks. Suddenly Gray feels the urge to hug Lucy, and he did.

Lucy cry on Grays shoulder, "I'm so *sob* sorry for *sob* being so *sob* slow.." Lucy said, Gray give them space a little so Lucy can look at him but still holding her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm only joking, even if it's true that you are slow, I would never mind about you, you will always be my dear Lucy" Gray said.

Gray want to kiss Lucy cheek, but suddenly Lucy tilt her head up so she can see Gray, and now their lips meet.

Lucy and Gray eyes widen but then close and break the kiss slowly. They look at each other eyes and blush cutely, "That was my first…" they said together softly, bet they hear each other and laugh a little.

"I don't mind if you are my first kiss.." Lucy's voice is whispered at the end while her blush getting redder, then Lucy played with the hem of her dress.

"Me too, I actually glad that it was you.." Gray said blushing more, also said it with a whisper but Lucy still hears it.

"Kyaaaaa!" both Layla and Ur are squealing, "Just like they are match make in heaven like the first day we tell each other, ne?" asked Ur, "Yeah, I'm happy" Layla replied happily.

"Ur honey, look! I got the video and pictures of them! Let do this all the time when they have embarrassing moments!" Henry said with huge grin in his face, Layla just look softly at her daughter and Gray.

Gray give Lucy a piggy-back ride and go to where the others are, but they asked for another picnic towel and sit far across them that they can't hear the adult group and Ultear.

Ultear asked, "Ne mommy, what do you mean match make in heaven and about the first day?" her eyes full of curiosity.

Ultear maybe young but she always the smart-mature one, while the other smart-childish one. "Huh? Oh, that's about when mommy tell Auntie Layla about me pregnant Gray, and how about we pair them up but we finally jump to good resolve!" said Ur.

"Let them choose their own way…" Ur and Layla said in unison, and she began to tell the story about their past.

_(Flashback)_

_Normal POV_

_In a beautiful sunny day, a woman is waiting in the open café, right in time another woman come walking elegantly. _

_One woman have a beautiful long blond hair that made into a bun, with milky chocolate eyes, the other one with shoulder length raven hair and deep blue eyes. _

_"Uuurrrr! I'm here!" Layla said standing up with cheerful smile while waving her hand._

_"Layla! I miss you!" Ur said while hugging her, she let go and sit across her._

_They have been best friend since elementary school with both of their husband. Now, they already married with their love life. Layla Heartfillia is the wife of the 3rd richest man in the world, Jude Heartfillia._

_They meet when elementary school and finally married as commoners, but Jude work hard for his family. She is always the kind, nice, warm-hearted, smart, shy, brave, do what is right and very lady-like in school. _

_While Ur Fullbuster is the wife of the 2nd richest man in the world Henry Fullbuster, she and Henry have the same story as Layla and Jude. _

_Ur is the strict (a little to Layla), brave, confident, smart, pretty, strong, kind, protective (to her loved ones especially Layla), and lady-tomboyish like. She always with Layla and protect her from all the bully, she have the nickname of Layla's guardian demon, to her Layla is a very precious little sister._

_They are all like a family, they protect each other. Once the four of them is taking a dinner in a high-class restaurant and someone is trying to kill Henry by shooting him, seeing that Jude protect him by jumping in front of him and being shoot. _

_All bodyguard capture the guy that tried to kill Henry, while Layla, Ur, Henry and some of the bodyguards go to the hospital with an unconscious Jude, thankfully the wound is not serious._

_" I have something to tell you!" they said in unison, "You first!" they said again, "Lets say it in the same time" Layla said, "I'm pregnant!" they shout, hearing this they squeal in delight, "I'm so happy for you Ur!" Layla said in excitement, "Me too!" Ur said. _

_"How old is the baby?" asked Layla, "1 and a half month" Ur said smiling, "Really?! Why you don't tell me earlier? Mine is half a month" Layla said, "I just know it last night when about to sleep, Henry thought that I'm sick and bring to the hospital._

_At 2 am this morning we finally know the reason, I want to tell you but I thought you already a sleep and this morning I immediately tell you to meet me in this café, don't worry you are my only best friend, you are the one who I tell first beside Henry, even Ultear have not found out," Ur said with smile and eyes full of truth. _

_"Me too, I know it at 1am in the morning" Layla said, "Me too" Ur said with a smile._

_Both haven't meet in 1 month because Ur moving to magnolia where Layla is, and finally settling there for good._

_Ur and Henry make an agreement if Henry going out for Business trip, only Henry is leaving because they have 2 year month daughter to take care, but Layla and Ur always make phone calls each and every day._

_They chat like they haven't meet in a year, then realization hit them, "What is the gender and name?!" they said in unison, "Tell at the same time!" Ur said. _

_"Boy, Gray Fullbuster"_

_"Girl, Lucy Heartfillia"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" they squealed, "Maybe when they older they can be together!?" asked Ur. _

_"Yes, I hope so too…" Layla smiled brightly, "But let's not push" they said in unison. "Agree" they said in unison again. _

_They keep talking the both of them feel tired, and finally go home to their own perspective mansions._

_(Time skip 7 ½ month, Gray birth)_

_Ur POV_

_I wake up to see Henry, Layla and Jude (Layla husband). Next to my bed stood a little blue animal theme bed, and there sleep a little boy._

_Seeing him make my eyes teary and a smile adore my face automatically. Everybody realized I'm awake and Layla held my right hand and asked "Are you okay Ur? I see your baby and he look just like you in baby boy version, but with Henry's eyes" she said eyes with glint of happiness. _

_I smile and try to sit properly with Layla helping me, while Henry take the baby and walk towards me._

_I take the baby and cry tears of happiness, while cradling him in my arms. He has raven hair and deep blue eyes with a smile adorning his face. After a while I gave it to Layla, she take him gently and cradle him in her arms. _

_She looks at him like he was his son. I am glad to find that Layla take a liking to my baby boy. He laughs for the first time while playing Layla finger. Layla give Gray back to me, I watch as he smile at me and then fall asleep in my arms._

_Normal POV _

_They talk about what Gray is going to be in the future. "He is going to be handsome like me-" Ur smacked his head and nodding, everybody sweat dropped not knowing her reason, "- funny like Ur, responsible like Jude and kind like Layla" Henry said with a grin adorning his face. "Anyway, I can't wait to see your daughter Layla" Ur said, "Me too" she said while touching her belly._

_(Time skip 1 month, Lucy's birth)_

_In the quiet V.I.P hospital room a blonde woman, Layla, holding a bundle of cloth in her hand, and there was Lucy Heartfillia, she look like an exact replica of Layla herself. She sat in her bed with Jude beside her, smiling at his wife and daughter. _

_Layla just finish giving birth without much trouble, she didn't even collapse. Happiness overwhelms her and Jude._

_Ur POV_

_I walk through the busy hospital a bit fast. I'm excited to see Layla and her new baby girl. When I, Henry, Ultear and Gray arrive at the V.I.P section I slide the card on the card reader that allows you to pass. _

_The door opens to see Layla holding Lucy in her arms. "Hey Layla, nice girl you have there!" I said, she replied with a huge grin in her tired face. She give Lucy to me so I can take good look of her then she collapsed like she was ready to do it but waiting for me._

_A few hour later she wake up to see us, see look around to see where her daughter is. I point to her right, to a little bed box and she sigh, followed with a smile._

_Since the box is huge, Layla suggest me put Gray beside Lucy is she is tired, I agree and put him in left side of the box carefully not to harm Lucy on the right side. _

_After I put Gray in the box beside Lucy, Gray shifted and put his left hand on Lucy's right hand, both sleep peacefully, Henry take a picture of them and grinned happily telling everybody on the room._

_We talk and congratulate her, talk until the sun is set and time for us to go home._

_(End of Ur flashback)_

"Now you know?" asked Henry smiling his daughter, "Yeah! I vote for them!" said Ultear in match-maker mode, smiling to no one particularly.

_-Ultear flashback end-_

"That is so awesome!" shouted Layla happily while jumping up and down on her bed.

"Shh! don't be loud or they can hear you! And I know right?! They are perfect for each other!" said Ultear with mini-squeal.

"And do you know what the next big thing is!?" asked Ultear so eager to tell Layla what next.

"No! No! Please tell me!" said Layla in super-curious mode, already jumping up and down on her king-sized bed.

"Okay, now listen carefully and don't ask ANY question until I'm done. So, they still be BFs but when they are 7, Gray confess to Lucy because my idea. I, Lucy's parents and my parents set a team called GGALT (galt) means Get-Gray-And-Lucy-Together.

I made an idea that our team act as if the Heartfillias is going out of country and probably not coming back act, they fell for it and confess to each other. When we tell them the truth they hugged each other and mumbled "Thank God" and "I'm so relief"! And after that they scold us…

Their bond tightens everyday, Gray is always overprotective to Lucy, and no boys in their school are allowed to go near Lucy.

Gray will say something like "She's mine!" or "She's my girlfriend!" to every boy that go near Lucy. And every time the boys asked Lucy for confirmation, she always said yes while blushing!

The day before their first day of junior high school which is 5 years later, my parents along with Layla-san and Jude-san agree to give them engagement ring. Both happily use the ring every day and show people that the both of them are engaged. They love each other

The school of course thinks it's weird since they are still 13 years old, but with that no one dares to make a move to both of them till they graduate from university. Because they are smart, they finish collage at age 18 with all your friend parents, get married and have twins at age 19, and the triplets at age 20!

Their love story is so perfect!" exclaimed Ultear with Layla squealing in happiness.

They talk for another 5 minutes and then Layla go to sleep happily, thinking Gray and Lucy together and for tomorrow first day back to school.

When she almost drifted to sleep, she remembers what her parents tell her and her siblings.

_(Flashback)_

_"Listen kids, tomorrow at school I want you to do what i told you on your first day of elementary school, you can't trust anyone that likes you for riches! With our way you can have true friend... Okay? We love you! Please don't reveal anything. Only trust you best friends okay? Good night sweet hearts" said Lucy with Gray beside her._

_(Flashback ends)_

Then she drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_"My name is Layla Cerestia!, 11 years old" said Layla cheerfully like nothings wrong._

_._

_"Why do you change your surname?" ask Gaile_

_._

_"Do you know them? You know, the Cerestias or the other unfamiliar surname?" asked one girl._

**Thanks Minna-san for reading! Hope you like it! Please review! I will be really happy!**

**And please vote for GRALU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Minna! Thanks to all of you for reading my story! I hope you like it! Please review! I thank you for liking and follow my story! thanks!**

Love is more than Riches Ch.2

"Ohayo! Could some of you please wake up my children for me? Thanks!" Lucy said to the maids.

When she open the large dinning room, she saw Gray drinking tea and reading news paper while sitting in a chair on the side of the table.

"Ohayo Gray! Today we will come with our kids right?" Lucy smile to her husband lovingly.

"Of course Lucy, you miss your big brother right? It been a while" Gray said.

They talk while wait for their 5 kids to arrive for breakfeast in the beautiful morning.

"Ohayo mom and dad!" Grey and Grayson said in unison. "Stop copying ME!" they said again in unison. "Ugh! You are so not creative for always copying me you know lil' bro?" tease Grey while smirking.

"Said the person who is also uncreative. Suit your self big brother who-only-older-by-3-minutes!" answer Grayson with an annoying voice and smirk in his face.

Lucy and Gray only laugh at their kids antics. "Ohayo mom, dad, Grayson and Grey.." said Lucas cooly. While Luna come with Layla while holding hand, "Morning minna!" they said in unison and giggle that they said the same.

They all sit and the maids come with foods on their hands. They eat hapilly and come out of no where Layla tell all of them about the story that Lucy told her last night. That made Lucy blush, Gray smirk and all of them engulf in laughter.

"Stop it! Don't make fun of me! It's not my fault I love this bastard so badly!" Lucy pouted cutely, only to get a kiss on the cheek from Gray. "You are so cute, do you know that babe?" Gray said while grinning.

"EWW! You guys are soo grosss!" Grey said while pretending to cover his eyes with his hand and act with vomiting face. "Oh shut up! We will be just like them when we are old" said Luna trying to defend Lucy and Gray, but turn out offending.

"We are not old!" Lucy and Gray shout in unison. Laughter erupted once again.

"Yea, yea" said Lucas while roling his eyes. "Come on, hurry up kids! We will acompany you guys one the first day on school!" Lucy said happily.

They all get to the limo and drive to school. When they arrive at school, Fairy Tail elementary school, they go to the princile office and meet the principle and vice principle.

Fairy tail is a school that have elementary, junior high, school high school and so on, the school is very elite and the person who enters it is rather extremly talented, rich and richest.

The talented that is scholarshiped is in D-class, the rich and extremly talented student is in C-class, the richest is in B-class, the richest and have talent is in A-class, and the most richest and and most talented is in S-class.

Like Layla, Grey and Grayson is in 5-S class, means class for 5 grade student with S rate. And for Lucas and Luna is in 6-S means class for 6 grade student with S rate.

Gray knock the door and from the inside a reply is heard "Come in" said the owner of an old voice. All the 7 of them go inside and Lucy face lit up.

"Laxus-nii! I miss you!" said Lucy while walking in face pace towards Laxus and give him a tight hug, Luxus hugged her back. She let go and Gray come towards Laxus and give him a bro fist.

"Ohayo uncle Laxus!" said the 5 Fullbusters in unison. "Hello Lucas, Luna, Grey, Grayson and Layla. I am happy to have you guys in this school. Its been a long time since our last vacation together, ne?" said Laxus while grinning.

"Before you go to class, always use this fairy tail emblem pin" said Laxus while giving the 5 of them gold and platinum Fairy Tail emblem.

"As you know this school, every rate have different Fairy Tail emblem, D-class use bronze, C-class us silver, B-class use gold, A-class use platinum and S-class use gold-platinum" he said while grinning.

"Now go to your classes and study well okay? Even thought all of you is as smart as a highschool student" he said while laughing.

"Okay! Bye uncle Laxus!" while grinning and all of them walking toward the door.

They walk to the school hall, the hall is very crowded by student.

"I want to meet up with my friends! Bye Luna-nee! Grayson-nii, Lucas-nii and Grey-nii! See you later!" Layla said in a cherfull voice.

"Uh, does she knows where her friends are?" asked Grey amused. "Nope!" said Lucas, Luna and Grayson together. "Well, why don't all of us search our friends first?" suggest Luna. "Sure! See ya guys!" said Lucas.

-With Layla-

"Ugh! where are they! Maybe I should call them" while taking out her Iphone. When she about to call her friends, someone tap her shoulder. She turn around to see all her friends.

"Ohayo Layla!" all of them said in unison. "Ohayo Gaile **(Gajeel x Levy only daughter. Gaile Redfox 11, she look like her mother, kind, smart and happy-go-lucky girl, but her hair is black that go almost touching her shoulder and her eyes is red. She is best friend with Layla, Fiera and Ouri. Often to read books together with Layla.)**, Fiera **(Natsu x Lissana daughter, 2****nd**** born. Fiera Dragneel 11, Igneel's twin. Pink hair, onxy eyes, she ussualy tied her mid-back hair to a mid ponytail and her figure is like her mother . Her personality is like natsu but in female version and don't annoy people randomly, best friend with Layla, Gaile and Ouri)**, Ouri!**( Lyon x Juvia daughter, 2****nd**** born. Ouri Vastia 11, her hair is like Juvia in the GMG 'wavy', and her eyes is deep as sea. She often wear her stoic face when serious, but when she is with her friend and family she smiles warmly and cheerful, her best friend is Layla, Gaile and Fiera)**"she said in glee.

"Hey, have you guys see your schedule yet? Lets compare them!" said Gaile looking at her schedule. "Sure!" Layla, Fiera and Ouri said in unison, while now looking at their schedule.

.

.

.

"Yaaaayyyy! All of our class is together!" squealed Layla and her best friends. They all go to their class and see Grey, Grayson, Igneel **(Natsu x Lissana son, 1****st**** born. Igneel Dragneel 11. Fiera's twin brother. Salmon hair, blue eyes like his mother, Lisanna, and personality like his father, best friend and at the same time rivalry with Grey. His best friend is Grey, Grayson, Youzi and Seigrain), **Seigrain **(Erza x Jellal 3****rd**** son. Seigrain Fernandez, 11, exact replica of his father, and the personality too, including smart. Best friend with Igneel, Youzi, Grayson and Grey, love to have a spar with his older sister) **and Youzi **(Lyon x Juvia 2****nd**** son. Youzi Vastia 11, Ouri's twin brother. Silver-blueish hair like his father, deep eyes like his mother, calm and a bit cocky).**

All of them is 5th grade student, while Luna and Lucas is 6th grade student that soon will go to junior high school. Because of private teacher that their parents provide for them, The Fullbusters intellegence is same as 3rd year highschool student.

"Grey-nii! Grayson-nii! we have the same class! I'm so glad!" yelled Layla cutely. She run and tackel both of her brother and make them fall butt first.

"Oi! Oi Layla! Calm down would ya?" said Grey while patting her head, "No need to rush lil' sis" said Grayson smiling . Layla pouted cutely with tears welling in her beautiful eyes while looking at her two brother and being them that is, they can't resist her cuteness and hugged her lovingly and pat her head again.

"So you guys don't like it that we're one the same class?" asked Layla with a sad tone.

"Aww Layla, we are sorry… we love you very very much, no need to cry" said Grey hugging her waist from her back.

"Yes Layla, we are not mad at you, you are our little princess! Our little sister that we love" said Grayson hugging her from the front.

"Grey-nii! Grayson-nii! I'm so happy" she said rubbing her eyes gently.

'_Siscom much!?' _everyone who know them sweatdropped at their action.

* * *

-At Luna and Lucas-

"Lets go to our class first since it the same class, then we search our friend or mybe we could meet them in the way" suggest Luna.

"Yeah sure" said Lucas walking with Luna to their class.

When they arrive all of their friend are there. "Ohayo Luna! Lucas! Seem we got the same class" said Misa**(Mira x Freed daughter, Misa Justine, 11, wavy silverish hair that goes to her mid back, sky blue eyes, she is sweet like her mother but when at time in need she is very scary, best friend with Luna and Yumi, but sometimes have rivalry mith Yumi).**

"Ohayo Misa! Yumi! **(Erza x Jellal daughter, 2****nd**** born. Yumi Fernandes, 11, Khiro's twin. Blue hair, red tattoo on her right cheek and above her right eye like her father, dark brown eyes like her mothers. Calm and and over protective of her nakama and family, stric and sometimes called monster if she is pissed, best friend with Luna and Misa. But sometimes also have rivalry with Misa)** Khiro!**(Erza x Jellal son, 1****st**** born. Khiro Fernandes, 11, scarlet hair, brown-greenish eye, cool and funny and smart, best friend with Lucas)**" said Luna happily.

"Yo!" said Lucas then walk to Khiro and have bro fist. "KRINNGGGG!" school bell rang through the hall and all area of the school.

"Lets go to study Guys!" said Luna energeticly. All of them go to their seats, when they arrive, not long the teacher arrive.

"Morning Class! I'm Macaoo Conbolt! Now introduce yourself!" he exlaimed.

* * *

-At Layla's classroom-

"Good morning class! I'm Laki Olietta! Nice to meet you!" she said grinning. She have a wavy light violet hair that go to her waist and tied it a high ponytail with red ribbon, she wears a long blue summer dress that almost reach her ankles and fit her perfectly, and a brown scarf.

"Ohayo Laki-sensei! Nice to meet you again!" Shout Layla and the 5-S group. **(the 5-S group consist of Layla, Grey, Grayson, Gaile, Fiera, Ouri, Seigrain, Igneel and Youzi)**

"Ohayo kids! Say hi for your parents for me, ne? Now, I want all of you to introduce your self" said Cana while winking.

When almost all of them is done introducing their self, only the the Fullbusters and the group haven't.

"My name is Layla Cerestia, 11 years old" Layla said hapilly. After that all of the group also changed their surname too.

At the end, all of the Fullbusters is changing their surname to Cerestia, after the introducing event is done all of them starts to study.

At lunch break, the FT Elite group (The Fairy Tail Elite group/FT Elite group consist of Khiro, Lucas, Luna, Yumi, Misa, Grey, Grayson, Igneel, Youzi, Seigrain, Layla, Gaile, Fiera and Ouri. All of them have Fairy Tail insignia becouse of becaming Fairy Tail Elite Group 4th Generation [Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza and Friend is 3rd Generation]) walk in the empty hallway toward the cafeteria. "Why do you change you surname?" Asked Gaile.

"Same as all of you guys, because mom and dad tell us it will take to much attention, and we can only tell the if it was emergency or when we old enough, so we can protect our self is dangers accures, no matter what, we cannot hide forever. plus, we can find true friends this way!" explains Luna smilling.

"That is true, mom said to use fake surname!" said Ouri, "Yeah me too" all of them answered back.

"But we already have you guys!" they all shout together, laugh can beheard erupted in the school hall.

* * *

-At another part of the school-

Two best frind is talking about the S-class student. "Do you know them? You know, the Cerestias or the other unfimiliar surname?" asked one girl to her best friend.

"I know that news, but I don't know or fimiliar with their surname, lets check on the worlds rank, ne?" said the girl to her friend while taking out her phone.

She asked father her father for the charts, since her father have the most update one. Not long, fer father sends her a message.

_3 World richest person charts:_

_Fullbuster Group, Corporation, Co. And Railways._

_After the merge with the Heartfillia, the company is no.1. they are investor to huge company, intertaiment place and prestigous school around the world. Own railways, own lots of company, industry and corporation._

_"Its impossible for the Fullbusters to fall from the title 'Number 1' or get bankrupt because of many ways they become the richest" - Jason, profesional international richest rank judge and observer._

_Dreyar Corporation_

_Having prestigious Schools for all grades, skyscrapers and other building all over the world._

_"Also almost impossible to fall because many children these days and they need education"- Jason, profesional international richest rank judge and observer._

_E&C Co. or Eucliffe & Cheney Company_

_Since Miss Eucliffe husband died she married Mister Cheney, merging their company, but she still want to use Eucliffe as her surname along with her son sting Eucliffe. Owning Cruise ship, yaks, some other over seas transportation company. Air planes, jet and some air transportation._

_"Also almost impossible to fall from their rank because the tourist is a lot in the word" - Jason, profesional international richest rank judge and observer._

_Extreme rich rank (all rank the same)_

_Scarlet own Weaponary and Millitary School._

_Fernandeses is a World wide archeolog._

_Aguria own Wedding and dress arrangement Co._

_Dragneel own Motorbikes, racing cars Co. and all around the world rally._

_McGarden own Library, Museums. biggest all around the world._

_Strauss Family own worlds biggest Zoo, clubs ang Gymnastic._

_Justines is a one of the highest nobalty in Fiore._

_Redfox own metal, steel and iron company that hold huge part on the world._

_(evergreen last name) Deralia own sculpture company, huge flower gardens that most of reach people buy for their gardens._

_Alberona own lots of huge vine yard around the world, and liquor company._

_Lockser family line is the world wide marine conservationist and owner of huge and famous water parks around the world._

_Vastia own famous ice sculpture Co. and also known by the world a perfect part planner._

_Nanagear own Fiores electricity Company._

_Lohr own Hi-class restourant, hotels and a Hi-class interior designer._

_(minerva last name)Weaara owns a lot of territory to sell all around for bulidings and etc._

_And more..._

"Well, there are no Cerestia, so… now what?" asked the girl. "Don't know, just shrug it off for now, ne?" said the other girl. They keep walking and chat other things, and already forgot.

* * *

The FT Elite group enjoys their school happily until its time to go home, they meet up in the huge front garden waiting for their car to pick them up.

"Oi Layla! How is your day?" asked Lucas smiling and ruffling her hair. "I'm happy today! Because school is fun with friends! Plus, Grey-nii and Grayson-nii said that I'm their little princess and their little sister that they love!" she said while grinning.

"You know, they are not the only one who thinks that, I also think that way" Lucas said to layla while hugging her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and pouting, Lucas let go and Layla turns around, then he patted her head gently .

"I also think that way Layla! Don't forget me!" said Luna with puppy dog eyes and tackel her and cought by Lucas from behind her.

"Yay! I'm now triple glad and happy!" she said grinning to Lucas and Luna. They just reply with a kind-warm smile and a hug.

_'Another Layla siscom/ Another Lucas to Layla siscom! Or 'Wow! Lucas other side is unpredictable again!' __they thought in unison._

At that time Luna's Iphone is vibrating, she took out her phone and see that her mother send her a massage.

To:Luna

From: Mommy

_Luna, I asked your uncle to pick you guys up and bring you guys home. Actually he wants to visit us, so I asked him to pick you guys up instead, then we can have our family time with him at home. _

_Oh! and both my and your father parent is visiting, Okay! You remember your annoying but funny uncle right? Have fun! See you guys at home. _

_Love mommy to all of you._

Luna tell her brothers and sister about their mom massage. Not long, a Limo stopped in front of them and the door oopened and a fimiliar voice shout.

"Yo! Lucas, Luna, Grey, Grayson and Layla! I'm here! Miss me!? Lets go home guys!" he shout while grinning.

* * *

-At another place-

"So, the Fullbusters is a happy-go-lucky family huh?! they think they will leave happily while I suffer from great heart damage! Hah! I will make you mine Gray! if needed i will get rid of that heartfillia chick! Hahahaha..." a woman laughing evilly in her room.

* * *

Next Chapter:

"Oh! That makes me remember! Why do you have a different surname like mommy? Also goes the same to uncle Laxus?" asked Layla curiously.

.

.

"Suddenly, car stop in front of me and a very beautiful and pretty woman come out from the car, she is wearing a very pretty dress, but she hug me gently and lovingly, even if I'm dirty and smelly, she didn't even care about her dress.

Even from my memories back then, my mother never show me her love for me." 'He' said smilling.

.

.

"So, even if all of us is not bond by blood, we are bonded by love" 'He' said grinning.

**Thanks for reading Minna-san! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy Minna-san! Please review! I don't own Fairy Tail! If i do own it, I DEFINITELY will make Lucy and Gray a couple though! Don't forget REVIEW!**

Love Is More Than Riches Ch.3

There stand a young man in his very early 30, with a messy blonde hair, a blue eyes, a scar on his right eyebrows, a cream-white colour suit and a cocky smirk and a grin on his face. He have a good body built and looked rich.

"Uncle Stingy Bee!" they shouted in unison. Layla ran towards him and the other walk in fast pace. She hugged him and he crouched in the floor with one knee.

"Hey Uncle! I miss you so much! its been a year right? How are you? Do you miss me? Why do you want to visit us today? Is there something wrong? Can we play later? Are you going to leave soon?" Layla asked with a huge smile adorning her face.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down Layla" he said while ruffling her hair. Layla just pout cutely and being Sting he is, he can't resist Layla cuteness like Grey, Grayson, Luna and Lucas, hugged her.

He broke the hug with hands in her shoulder, "Yes, it has been a year. I'm fine thank you. Yes, I miss you very much and also your brothers and sister. I visit you because I got a couple day break from the Company. There is nothing wrong. We can play for the rest of the day. Like I said, the day after tommorow I'm leaving" he answered all of her question with a grin.

"Yay! I'm glad and happy once again today!" she bounced up and down in happiness. Seeing her, Sting smile widen.

Sting love all of Lucy's children like his own children, but he loves Layla the most, but no one know. Layla personality is like Lucy's but with a mix of Gray's and his. She sometimes like to show her cocky side and like to smirk when she is with her family and friends, love to challenge and to tease. He love that side of her.

Lucy once told him that some part of Layla is like him and he is rubbing of on her, she also said the she is happy to have a almost-like-Sting-but-less-and-controlable personality in her house, it was very fun. He is very happy to know that.

After all of them exited the school, Sting took Layla and sitted her in his shoulder while walking toward his limo.

They got in the car, Layla sitted next to Lucas and Sting. "Excuse me , where are your destination?" asked the driver nicely, "I want to go the most beautiful flower shop in this area! Mommy love white and red roses! Just like grandma Layla's and grandma Ur's favorite!" Layla chirped up. "Just follow her lead!" shouted Sting grinning, he now remembered his mother, Layla.

"Oh! That makes me remember! Why do you have a different surname like mommy? Also goes the same to uncle Laxus?" asked Layla curiously.

"Well that is a long story actually" he said. "That's okay! We have time!" Layla said. "Sure! Well… do you guys ever heard of a news about a ball being set on fire?" asked Sting to the kids. Everybody shooks their heads, "Well, me and Laxus go to that ball with our parents, that time me and Laxus don't know each other and don't know anything because I'm only 5 and Laxus is 7 years old.

The fire on the ball is setted by someone who didn't like the rich class people, he want every rich people to die.

Because of the tight security, the person who did that is captured, and only few is injured, but no one die. I don't understand anything back then, so I just ran away from the fire because my parents tell me so, I ran as fast as my legs could took me.

After a long run I stopped because of exhausted, and the next thing I know is that I'm lost. I just sat in the street for days, I think that my parents don't survive the fire, every night I slept in the dark alley. Even sometimes I get beaten up by some drunk dudes.

After 4 days of no food and shelter, that night I sat on the street. I didn't have energy left inside of me, I think that I'm going to die at that moment.

My vision is already blury, I'm about to close my eyes, and I though its going to be the last time.

Suddenly, car stopped in front of me and a very beautiful and pretty woman came out from the car, she is wearing a very pretty dress, she hugged me gently and lovingly, even if I'm dirty and smelly, she didn't even care about her dress.

Even from my memories back then, my mother never showed me her love for me.

At first I was confused, but she told me that its going to be alright, that she will take me to her house and take care of me, I just nodded and fell a sleep.

When I woke up I was in a very huge room with food on the table, I ate it and get out of the room to explore where I am, a maid see me and I guess she told her that I'm awake.

She meet me and tell me that from now on I will be her children, at first it felt weird, but remembering that she is the one who saved my life, I'm just okay with it.

She asked me to come with her, she introduced every body in the mansion and lastly she introduced me to Lucy.

Lucy seems confused at first, but when she finally understands, she smiled warmly and lovingly to me, and that moment I already feel at home, even better, since my real parent think that love can be exchange by money.

In the Heartfillia mansion, every body is having fun and full of happiness, I felt very loved back then, even now! they treated me like one of them and protected me always, don't care where I'm from.

I was happy that mom Layla take me that day, because of that, I knew the mening of love. Not long, about a week, Laxus came, but he survived with his grandpa on the ball.

His story is about his father that is evil and he dislike him, he ran away from home and end up in the street like me. Mom take him in, me and Lucy is happy.

We lived happily, even from back then, since Gray's family is VERY close to the Heartfillia, he is very often came and visited us.

Lucy, Gray, Laxus and me is also very often to play together, that's is why I'am very close to your father and his family, Gray's family also treated me and Laxus like their own son.

Sometimes I want Lucy to play with me only, but being Lucy, she is equal to all. We lived together for for 13 years, and suddenly my real parents come back to my life and said that they wanted me back, they thought that I was already died back then.

They said that they saw me one time and do a reasearch.

I was happy but at the same time sad, I didn't want to leave my loving family. But mother Layla and father Jude tell me that no matter what, I will always welcomed in the Heartfillia family and I will always be their son.

I go back to my real family, and I still consider myself as their son and a brother to Lucy and Laxus.

Laxus Grandfather also found out that his grandchild is still alive, his grandfather is very kind, his name is Makarov, the owner of the Fairy tail school. He also wanted Laxus back, the same thing goes to Laxus, and until now we still considered as a family to the Hearfillias.

Me and Laxus still come and visit our loving family from time to time, that is why you guys knew us.

So, even if all of us is not bond by blood, we are bonded by love. And that is why me and Laxus have a diffent surname, and also your mother's brothers" said Sting hapilly telling the kids his story.

"So that's how it is! Okay! Now I get it! Thanks uncle bee!" said Layla happily.

"By the way, who tell you to call me uncle bee huh?" asked Sting a bit irritated but also happy at the same time. "MOM!" shout the 5 kids in unison, "Huh! Thought so! Hmph!" said Sting huffing. They all laugh until they arrive at the flower shop, they bought white roses and go to the Fullbuster Mansion to meet with Lucy, Gray, Ur, Henry(Ur's Hushband), Layla and Jude.

When they arrive at the mansion, everybody is gathered in the huge living room, Layla is talking with Ur, Henry is joking with Jude, Lucy and Gray is battleing each other in video games. When suddenly Laxus come from behind Sting and the kids. Now everybody is enjoying their time together.

Laxus and Sting go to their mother Layla, greeted her and hugged her. "I miss you so much mom!" said Sting hugging his foster mother, "Long time no see mom!" said Laxus grinning. "Hi dear, I miss you kids too" their foster mother Layla smile lovingly at her sons and kissed them on the forehead after that they go to Jude and they hugged each other.

They all enjoyed each other company, they have fun and had dinner together, until its time to go home. Everybody except Sting go home and slept peacefully remembering today occasion.

-Back at the Fullbusters mansion-

"Today was fun right uncle Sting?" asked Luna to Sting. "It sure is!" said Sting grinning and ruffle Luna's hair. "Sting-nii! tonight you can sleep on the guest room okay?" said Lucy cheerfully. "Sure! Thanks Luce!" said Sting as he ruffle Lucy's hair and asked the maid where is the guest room is. After they clean up their self, they go to sleep.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_"GRAAAYYY! Come back you annoying bastard!" Screamed Lucy while running to catch Gray, "NO! Help me kids! Your mom is too scary!" shouted Gray to the 13 kids in their living room._

_"What Happen?!" shouted Layla, Lucas, Grey and Grayson is holding Lucy while Luna and Layla catch Gray._

* * *

**Please support my other story! ****_I Will Always Love You! Please Review! Thank you Guys!_**


End file.
